


Twilight - Edward & Bella - Learning To Breathe

by LuvSam



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvSam/pseuds/LuvSam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After what happened at Bella's 18th Birthday, the Cullens left.<br/>First part: Bella alone has to relearn how to live, how to breathe.<br/>Second Part: As she jumped from the cliff, Alice has a vision which brought her back to Forks. While she's there, she got a vision of Edward going to the Volturi, because he thought Bella is dead. But Alice and Bella are flying there to rescue him.</p>
<p>Final part: Bella and Eward are reunited, they resume their relationship with Esme and Carlisle benediction.<br/>Notes : For the last month or so, I worked on a Vid, a Twilight Video. I didn't intent to make a New Moon vid, no ... I just wanted to make a vid, and then ... well it became a New Moon Vid. I downloaded the Sony Vegas Pro Trial, and here the result. </p>
<p>Fandom: Twilight - The Saga - Movies<br/>Pairing: Edward & Bella<br/>Song: Learning to Breathe - Switchfoot</p>
<p>Program: Sony Vegas pro 9.0<br/>Coloring: Mine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twilight - Edward & Bella - Learning To Breathe

  
  
[Learning To Breathe - 59Mo (avi)](http://www.mediafire.com/?mmmfl24iqsy95op) \- [Learning To Breathe - 177 Mo (mpg)](http://www.mediafire.com/?gypp0reb3ve616a)


End file.
